XO Family
by freakfangirlsx
Summary: apa aku beruntung hidup bersama mereka? atau ini malah hal tersial dalam hidupku? / EXO-OFFICIAL-COUPLE is here! sulay;chenmin;hunhan;taoris;kaisoo;chanbaek[!]
1. Chapter 1

**XO's FAMILY.**

 **FREAKFANGIRLSX PROUDLY PRESENT.**

 **THIS IS YAOI STORY. IF U DON'T LIKE IT. JUST GET OFF UR ASS FROM HERE.**

 **EXO OFFICIAL PAIR IS HERE!**

 **ROMANCE/FAMILY/FUNNY/YAOI**

 **HUNHAN;KAISOO;CHANBAEK;SULAY;TAORIS;CHENMIN AS MAINCAST.**

 **RATED : T—M**

 **AKU – AS UR SELF!**

 **THIS STORY MAY NOT HAVE A CONFLICT BCS I HATE CONFLICT. HAHA. TYPO(S) AND BAD EYD.**

 **SILENT READERS ALLOWED. BUT REVIEWERS MORE PLEASED.**

* * *

Kicau burung memaksaku kembali ke alam sadar—ini pukul 7 pagi tapi keadaan rumahku sudah sangat ramai, oh.. tentu saja, aku mulai beranjak kelantai bawah saat menemui kakak tertuaku—ugh. Sedang semi-this-and-that di tangga.

Aku memutar bola mata dan berjalan melewati mereka, mencoba mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan Kai—sialan, si hitam itu pasti memprovokasi lagi kakakku yang paling polos—

Aku sampai dilantai bawah mendapati Suho, ayahku sedang membaca koran. Dengan Yifan—diujung meja sedang membaca majalah.

Meneguk air dalam kulkas, aku juga mendapati Yixing dan Tao, mom- ku. Sedang memasak ditemani oleh Xiumin.

"Hei, dimana kyungsoo?" Xiumin menatapku, aku memutar bola mata dengan malas-lagi.

"Terjebak dengan si hitam di tangga" Jawabku cuek, Yixing tertawa dan Tao terkekeh.

* * *

Aku duduk di kursi makan, dengan beberapa kakakku yang mulai duduk juga. Oh—kapan keluarga ini berhenti melakukan adegan loovey doovey disembarang tempat?

Mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang saling menukar ciuman—dan Luhan serta Sehun yang asik ber'cuddle' ria.

Chen dan Xiumin yang saling menyuapi—kedua orangtuaku, oh. Mereka melakukan itu juga. Dan jangan lupakan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih betah di area tangga.

* * *

Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, bagaimana jika kau anggap.. di cerita ini peranku adalah peranmu juga? Bagaimana hmm? Sounds great?

Aku memiliki 4 oppa—

Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang yixing—adalah kedua orangtuaku, mereka adalah orangtua yang sangat sangat baik dan pengertian, appa Joonmyeon atau Suho bekerja di KIM CORP sebagai Manager dibidang Marketing sementara eomma Yixing bekerja sebagai dokter anak di sebuah rumah sakit.

Oppa-ku yang pertama adalah Do kyungsoo—ia adalah oppa yang paling pengertian dan perhatian, ia suka memasak dan pekerjaannya adalah menyanyi—terkadang ia juga melukis diruang seni keluarga kami. Baru saja bertunangan dengan Kim Jongin—

Kedua adalah Byun Baekhyun. Ia adalah penggila eyeliner—asal kau tahu saja, ia juga suka menyanyi seperti Kyungsoo. Pekerjaanya sebagai Jurnalist, hidupnya dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol—hanya Park Chanyeol—ia menikah 5bulan yang lalu.

Ketiga, Kim Jongdae. Oppa-ku yang satu ini sangat suka mengerjai yang lain, tertawanya membuat mood kami membaik. Ia memiliki Cafe and Bakery's bersama Xiumin opa—hidupnya selalu bersama Xiumin sejak kecil. Ia tak pernah melepas Xiumin. Mereka baru saja mengutarakan perasaan masing masing 2 minggu yang lalu.

Dan yang terakhir diatasku adalah Oh Sehun oppa—wajahnya sangat dingin, ia sangat cuek sekali. Bicaranya sangat irit (semuanya pengecualian jika ia bersama Luhan) Ia masih di universitas bersamaku. Ia dibidang seni sementara aku sastra inggris.

Kemudian keluarga keduaku.

Wu Fan dan Huang Zitao adalah eomma- dan appa keduaku, kami tinggal dirumah yang sama tentu saja,

Mereka memiliki Kim Minseok atau Xiumin, Xiao Lu atau Luhan, Park Chanyeol atau Chanyeol —lalu yang terakhir Kim Jongin atau si hitam-mesum.

Sebenarnya mengapa marga kami berbeda?

Karena kami bukan keluarga kandung, yup. Kami berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama—kemudian Kris, Suho, Yixing, dan Tao adalah sahabat—mereka laki laki. Tentu saja tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan, bukan?

Jadi, here we go.

Mereka tak ingin mengganti marga kami—dan membiarkan seperti itu, kami tumbuh bersama sama. Bahkan aku wanita sendiri dikeluarga ini.

* * *

Perlahan tapi pasti, masing-masing dari keluarga ini saling jatuh cinta. Dimulai dari Chanyeol oppa yang selalu mengganggu Baekhyun dimasa kecil, dan see? Mereka sekarang jatuh cinta dan bahkan menikah.

Sehun dan Luhan, ah. Sehun hanya akan tunduk jika Luhan yang berbicara, dan bisa kalian tebak bahwa Sehun telah jatuh ke pesona _flower boy_ bernama Luhan.

Kemudian Kai dan Kyungsoo, ah mereka.. bagaimana bisa oppa-ku yang paling pendiam dan polos jatuh cinta pada sang _master-pevert-kim-jongin_?! Tentu saja itu mustahil. Tapi entah bagaimanapun caranya—sekarang. Mereka jatuh cinta.

Lalu Xiumin dan Chen—oh. Mereka pasangan yang diam diam saling suka tapi tak pernah mengutarakan perasaan. Baru beberapa minggu ini mereka resmi jadi sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Suara mobil di garasi sudah menghilang—semua bagian dari keluarga ini mulai pergi bekerja. Oh ayolah ini hari jum'at. Aku ada kelas pukul 1 nanti,

Duduk di ruang keluarga yang sangat lebar—rumah ini bahkan lebih pantas disebut sebagai mansion saking luasnya, fyi.

Ada Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang asik bercengkrama, televisi memutar film Divergent, aku memilih bergabung.

"Hei, kiddos" Luhan mengecup dahiku dan menepuk nepuk sisi sampingnya, agar aku ikut duduk didekatnya. "Hi, kids. Gimme popo!" Sehun menepuk nepuk pipinya. Aku memutar bola mata dengan malas lalu memberikannya ciuman singkat di pipinya.

Luhan tertawa geli lalu mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gemas.

"Kau berangkat dengan siapa?" Sehun membuka snack yang kubawa tadi.

"Tidak dengan kalian berdua, pastinya" aku menjulurkan lidah pada mereka berdua.

"Aish bocah ini, memangnya ada yang mau pergi bersamamu?" Luhan terkekeh geli,

Sial sekali, "Tentu ada. Diamlah kalian berdua" Aku mulai menikmati film, mereka berdua juga dengan sesekali saling berloovey-dovey. Tentunya

* * *

Aku baru saja akan membereskan buku-ku ketika seorang pria menepuk bahuku

Oh tenang saja, yang tadi itu 'pria yang kusukai' ia mengajakku menonton hari ini—dan pasti kuterima.

8.25 PM

Ponselku tak berhenti bergetar sedari tadi, oh. Ini pasti dari grup keluargaku

 _Annoying-oppa, Chen : Kiddos, where are you?_

 _Kind-hearted oppa, Kyungie : Hei, kau tak pulang? Eomma mencarimu, kabari aku saja- ok?_

 _Eyeliner-gurl oppa, Baekkie : Biarkan saja ia bersenang senang, guys._

 _Me : Oh ayolah, aku hanya pergi sebentar._

 _Cold guy-oppa, Sehun : Dimana kau?_

 _Me : (typing...)_

 _Cold guy- oppa, Sehun : Aktifkan gps mu sekarang juga._

 _Me : (typing...)_

 _Cold guy-oppa, Sehun : FAST._

 _Me : AISH. ARRASEO!_

"Hei, filmnya akan segera dimulai" Pria tadi menghentikan kegiatan 'where-are-fuckin-you-kid' dengan para kakak-ku. "Kau sedang apa?" Aku tersenyum canggung

"Uhm—tak apa. Hanya membalas pesan dari kakakku" jawabku jujur. Ia tersenyum lalu menarikku untuk duduk di kursi milikku.

Genre film yang kami pilih adalah romance—uh oh. Suasana bioskop yang sepi membuat keadaan jadi makin mendukung/?

Pria itu menggenggam tanganku perlahan, ia menatap mataku dengan lembut—

Uh oh, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dariku—hal ini akan terjadi..

-sebelum aku menyadari ada Chanyeol sedang menatap kami dengan tatapan 'i-ll-kill-you-kid' dibelakang crush-ku.

Sedikit lagi...

TUNGGU.

APA KUBILANG TADI ADA CHANYEOL?!

OH... TIDAK.

TBC/ END?!

* * *

 _Hai! Nisha balik lagi sobs :3 entah kenapa pengen banget bikin cerita yang genrenya friendship family gini huhu._

 _Pertama, tolong kritik/ beri aku saran soal cerita ini._

 _Kedua, tolong jika aku menulis yang salah—koreksi. Agar aku bisa menulis dan memperbaiki cerita yang kubuat untuk hari hari berikutnya._

 _Ketiga, aku masih bingung. Apakah ini bisa disebut drabble? Karena cerita di chapter depannya mungkin ga-ada sangkut pautnya sama chappy lain, dan cerita ini kubuat tanpa konflik, mungkin sedikit tapi ga ada konflik panjang panjang dan membuat pusing, jujur aja selain gasuka konflik aku juga gabisa bikin konflik yang terlalu berat /he_

 _Keempat, kasihtau aku soal aturan marga kayak diatas jika di korea/? Apakah marganya harus disamakan atau dibiarkan seperti itu saja/?_

 _Kelima, if you mau review tapi ga ada akun ffn/? TT bisa review ke twitterku FREAKFANGIRLSX._

 _Keenam, ah iya—soal panggilan itu. Aku rada gimana ya. Bingung mau make bahasa korea aja atau bahasa biasa soal panggilan ke keluarga, like. Appa-eomma-oppa-hyung. And etc, apakah aku harus menggunakan panggilan itu atau yg biasa aja? Tolong kasih kritik aku soal ini TT aku masih bingung TT_

 _Cuap cuapnya kebanyakan ya? TT Maaf okay? /deepbow. But thankyou!_

 _RnR?_


	2. Chapter 2

**XO's FAMILY.**

 **FREAKFANGIRLSX PROUDLY PRESENT.**

 **THIS IS YAOI STORY. IF U DON'T LIKE IT. JUST GET OFF UR ASS FROM HERE.**

 **EXO OFFICIAL PAIR IS HERE!**

 **ROMANCE/FAMILY/HUMOR/**

 **HUNHAN;KAISOO;CHANBAEK;SULAY;TAORIS;CHENMIN AS MAINCAST.**

 **RATED : T—M**

 **AKU – AS UR SELF!**

 **THIS STORY MAY NOT HAVE A CONFLICT BCS I HATE CONFLICT. HAHA. TYPO(S) AND BAD EYD.**

 **SILENT READERS ALLOWED. BUT REVIEWERS MORE PLEASED.**

* * *

Chapter 2. I love you, brotha.

 _Habislah kau._

"Jadi, adik kami sudah besar—kyaa!" Jerit Xiumin seperti anak remaja, aku memutar bola mata dengan malas.

Jika kujelaskan kondisinya, aku sedang ada diruangan khusus kami—ugh. Maksudku ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan mainan—dan banyak sekali peralatan ala remaja disini, dan disinilah aku berakhir—siap di introgasi oleh ke 10—kakak-ku yang paling menyebalkan.

"Untung saja aku tak mematahkan leher pria itu" suara serak milik Chanyeol membuatku ingin muntah—ini kencanku yang ke19 kali batal!

Siapa lagi dalang dari semua ke-gagalanku kalau bukan mereka semua?

Aku beranjak dari kursi tempatku tadi—mereka menatapku lagi "Apa?" Jawabku ketus. Aku sangat kesal sekali, kenapa aku tak boleh sama sekali memiliki kekasih? Ada apa dengan mereka semua?

"Aku lelah, mengapa kalian selalu mematahkan cintaku? Wae? Wae oppa?" kalimat terakhirku menjadi penutup—hingga pintu ruangan berdebam dan aku berlari menuju kamarku.

* * *

Aku sampai dikamarku, menuju meja belajarku—mengeluarkan laptop dan memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosen tadi.

Layar laptop menyala dan menunjukkan gambarku—ah. Maksudku gambar kami semua, gambar ini diambil oleh Kris appa. Aku berada ditengah tengah. Dan mereka memelukku dengan tawa gembira—kecuali sehun oppa yang memilih memeluk Luhan oppa dipaling belakang—aku tersenyum sejenak melihat gambar itu,

Tapi aku bukan mengerjakan tugas—dan.

Aku membuka folder file milikku yang berjudul 'XO Family'

Folder itu berisi foto milik kami sekeluarga—pekerjaan Kris appa sebagai Photographer memudahkan kami untuk mengadakan sesi photoshoot setiap saat yang kami mau. Aku mulai membuka satu persatu foto lama milik kami.

Ah, _foto ini diambil ketika ulangtahun Xiumin oppa yang kesepuluh. Xiumin oppa memeluk Luhan dan aku mendapati wajah Chen dan Sehun yang terlihat kesal dibagian belakang._

Kemudian, foto resmi kami—kami _memakai pakaian putih. Keempat oppa-ku sangat tampan dengan jas putih tersebut. Aku sendiri berada dibagian tengah dengan dress simple buatan Luhan oppa. Ia mendesign dress ini khusus untukku katanya._

Aku tersenyum lagi dan tenggelam ke banyak foto lainnya.

Oh, ini _foto yang diambil secara tak sengaja oleh Kris appa. Aku jatuh dari sepeda pada hari itu—dan tentu saja, para oppa-sialan-ku itu mengerubungiku, beberapa dari mereka menampilkan ekspresi cemas. Dan Kyungsoo oppa yang paling dekat denganku terlihat memelukku kemudian menangis. Itu waktu usiaku 9 tahun—huhu._

Hey, _aku lupa foto ini. Digambar ini terlihat aku yang sibuk dengan laptopku—kemudian luhan dan sehun berada di kursi malas, berdua. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun oppa yang sedang mengambil selca bersama dengan 'v sign' kemudian dipojok ruangan terdapat Kai dan Kyungsoo oppa sedang. Uhm! Aish. Mengapa mereka selalu beradegan dewasa? Lalu ada Chen dan Xiumin yang sedang bertengkar. Mereka memperebutkan—tunggu? Apa itu sebuah bebek karet? Mereka selalu aneh—_

 _Lalu appa dan eomma sedang berpelukan. Sepertinya foto ini direncanakan karena tao dan Kris juga berpelukan._

Lalu foto ini, ugh _ini diambil beberapa hari lalu. Foto ini terlihat berpasangan karena mereka dengan pasangan masing masing sementara aku berada ditengah(lagi) memeluk bear-ku yang besar._

Aku akan men-close tab tersebut hingga sebuah ketukan terdengar,

"Hey, ini aku.." Suara lembut milik Kyungsoo oppa terdengar.

"Masuk, oppa" jawabku. Kyungsoo masuk dengan perlahan lalu melihat kelayar laptopku.

"What r u doing, kids?" Ia mengelus kepalaku—aku mempoutkan bibirku lalu mulai merajuk

"Kalian membuatku kesal" Jawabku cuek. Kyungsoo Oppa tersenyum lembut—

"Maafkan kami, ya?" Ia menepuk jemariku,

"Tidak sebelum ada 5 novel baru untukku" Aku tertawa setan dalam hati—kapan lagi bisa mengerjai mereka semua.

"Oh ayolah" desahnya malas. Aku memberikan ekspresi kesal palsu

Aku mana mungkin bisa marah pada mereka hmm.

"Ya, atau tidak sama sekali" Aku melipat tanganku kedada. Kyungsoo oppa mengangguk dan meninggalkan setumpuk note dimejaku.

"Kau tau ini kan? Jaljayo, uri babygirl" Ia mengelus kepalaku, lalu pergi.

 _From : handsome-chen._

 _Kids, maafkan aku ya? Aku bukannya ingin menghancurkannya—hanya saja. Aku takut kau akan tersakiti. Aku janji tak akan seperti ini. Maafkan aku, okay?_

Note itu berasal dari Chen. Ia menggambar wajah dinosaurus dibawahnya- aku tersenyum lalu membuka yang lain.

 _From : aegyo king, sehun_

 _Hi, kiddos. Maafkan aku karena bersikap seperti ini. Kau tau aku begini karena aku menyayangimu, right?_

Okay, singkat dan jelas. Sangat sehun style sekali- kan?

 _From : Manly brotha, Luhan_

 _Hei girl, maafkan aku ya? Tapi aku tak ikut ikutan. Ini semua ide sehun.. tapi sekali lagi maafkan aku karena ikut-ikutan menyerbu-mu dibioskop tadi._

Diikuti dengan emoticon kiss dan gambar rusa didalamnya—aku sangat suka gaya Luhan kkk~

 _From : im the oldest, Xiu~_

 _Aku tahu kami berlebihan, dan mewakili yang lain—maafkan kami ya? aku yakin mereka sangat menyayangimu dan tak mungkin membiarkanmu terluka.. maaf, ne?_

Dewasa sekali kan? Hmm :3

 _From : im not kkamjong, im handsome-kai._

 _Hei girl, maafkan aku ikut ide si idiot sehun, tapi aku tak ingin pria itu menyakitimu. Jadi aku akan selalu menjagamu! Saranghae_

Dibubuhi tanda love yang sangat banyak—oh, romantis sekali.

 _From :_ Kyungie . satansoo.

 _Babygirl, maafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu. Jangan marah padaku, ingat. Aku sangat menyayangimu :3_

Seseorang mengubah namanya—aku terkekeh karena mereka selalu meledek Kyungsoo—oppaku yang paling baik itu selalu jadi sasaran mereka, kasihan sekali.

 _From : Handsome guy, Chanyeolie._

 _Hi kiddos, maafkan aku karena aku mengagetkanmu ketika hampir saja terjadi. Jujur saja aku tak suka ia asal cium begitu, kumohon jangan lakukan lagi atau akan kupukul pria yang menyentuhmu saat itu juga._

Aish, ia tak merasa Salah samasekali?!

 _From : beautyqueen, baekkie._

 _Kiddos, aku tau kau sedang puber, jangan dengarkan para sialan itu dan dapatkanlah semua pria yang kau kamu, kau sangat cantik dan aku akan ajari kau berdandan nanti, acuhkanlah mereka. Aku mendukungmu. Hwaiting! ^-^_

Aku tersenyum lalu menaruh note itu di kotak khusus—lalu membuka pintu kamarku karena mereka pasti sedang menunggu diluar. Aku sangat tahu ini mungkin terjadi.

Aku membuka pintu, dan serangan mereka dengan langsung memelukku membuat hatiku menghangat.

"Aku, aku juga menyayangi kalian semua" Isakku lalu memeluk mereka lebih erat lagi.

FIN for this chappy :3

* * *

Hello! Walaupun hanya ada 4 review di chapter sebelumnya, aku sangat berterimakasih sama kalian yang telah memberi saran dan review panjang/? Ugh! Aku sangat sangat sangat suka review panjang walaupun mengandung content ngawur dan lawak/? I loveeeeeeeeee jenis review yg kayak gitu :3

Dan, kalo ada dr kalian yg memiliki saran tentang apa yg mau kalian tau dari kehidupan mereka

Ex : kalian mau tau gimana masa kecilnya, atau kejadian apa di hidup xo family ini/? Kalian bisa request:3 karena aku menulis ini sesuai mood dan sesuai bagaimana kondisi di kolom review :p

Really thankyou untuk 4 orang yang memberi saran di chapter sebelumnya! Uuuuuuuuuu y'all rock guys /g

 **At least, Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**XO's FAMILY.**

 **FREAKFANGIRLSX PROUDLY PRESENT.**

 **THIS IS YAOI STORY. IF U DON'T LIKE IT. JUST GET OFF UR ASS FROM HERE.**

 **EXO OFFICIAL PAIR IS HERE!**

 **ROMANCE/FAMILY/HUMOR/**

 **HUNHAN;KAISOO;CHANBAEK;SULAY;TAORIS;CHENMIN AS MAINCAST.**

 **RATED : T—M**

 **AKU – AS UR SELF!**

 **THIS STORY MAY NOT HAVE A CONFLICT BCS I HATE CONFLICT. HAHA. TYPO(S) AND BAD EYD.**

 **SILENT READERS ALLOWED. BUT REVIEWERS MORE PLEASED.**

Chapter. 3 : A teenager Hormons.

SUHO'S POINT OF VIEW.

Kami baru saja sampai di China, karena ayah Lay sedang sakit, dan kita semua harus berangkat kesini.

Aku yang menyetir sedangkan Lay sedang sibuk bertelefon dengan seseorang yang entah siapa—Yang paling bungsu sedang tidur disamping Kyungsoo yang ditelinganya terpasang sebuah earphone berwarna putih.

Chen masih terjaga beserta Baekyun yang sibuk video call dengan Chanyeol dikursi paling belakang.

"Appa? Kapan kita akan pulang?" Tanya Sehun.

Demi tuhan, ini sudah pertanyaan yang sekitar 21 kali Sehun ajukan.

"Sehun, bukankah Aku sudah bilang bahwa ini akan berlangsung 3 hari?" Lay menutup ponselnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ugh, dapatkah Luhan hyung menyusul kesini?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja tidak, baby boy" Jawab Lay sambil melihat kearah Sehun dengan senyum.

"Menyebalkan sekali" desah Sehun sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada boneka bernama Pinku Pinku digenggamannya.

Suho's pov. off

Sudah 2 hari kami berada di China. Ini terasa membosankan karena aku harus melihat keempat oppaku terlihat murung dan sangat tak bersemangat—seakan jiwa mereka tertinggal di Seoul dan akan kembali pulih ketika mereka kembali kesana. Aku menscroll twitter ketika sebuah chat masuk ke grup line keluargaku.

 _Flowerboy-oppa, Luhan : Sehunnie~ aku merindukanmu._

 _Cold-guy oppa, Sehun : Aku tidak merindukanmu, Lugee :p_

 _Me : Cih, lihat siapa yang sedang berbohong._

 _Eyeliner-gurl oppa Baekkie : Aishh, sehunnie sudah pandai berbohong, ne?_

 _Me : Kekekeke~_

 _Dinosaurus-oppa, Chennie : Dia bohong, hyung._

 _Flowerboy-oppa, Luhan : Berbohong? Kenapa?_

 _Eomma : Luhan—sehun itu tak berhenti bertanya kapan pulang~ Aku ingin Luhan hyung~ huhuhu_

 _Cold-guy, Sehun : EOMMA HENTIKAN_

 _Eomma : (Typing..)_

 _Me : Ia bahkan bertanya hal seperti itu saat baru sampai di bandara, apa apaan anak ini._

 _Taozitao : Ck, Luhan bahkan berkata makananku tak enak, karena ia tak makan bersama sehun._

 _Flowerboy-oppa, Luhan : OMO EOMMA CAN YOU STOP._

 _Taozitao : well, no :p_

 _Me : Kekeke~ kasihan mereka terpisah._

 _Cold-guy oppa, Sehun : Kids, shut up. /angry emoticon/_

 _Taozitao : Lay, cepatlah kembali. Anak anakku tak tumbuh dengan baik. Mereka murung sepanjang hari dan tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Cepat kembali dan bawa vitamin anakku kembali, arraseo?_

 _Eomma : Arra tao-ge, mereka disini juga sama saja. Sangat lesu dan tak bersemangat, see you soon!_

"Hei, antarkan aku- yuk?" Sehun masuk kekamarku lalu duduk dengan asal. Aku melepas earphone lalu menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Aku sedang malas, ajak Baekkie oppa saja" Acuhku. Sehun tak berhenti membujukku.

"Baekhyun hyung sudah keluar duluan dengan Chen hyung. Jadi kau harus menemaniku" titahnya. Aku menggeleng dan ia menatapku dengan tatapan horror.

"Bagaimana dengan—" ucapku terpotong karena Sehun tiba tiba menolak

"Tidak, tidak dengan kyungsoo hyung si galak itu—tidak" Teriak sehun frustasi.

"Kita ini mau kemana sih?" aku merajuk kesal—Sehun oppa terus menarikku menuju pusat perbelanjaan.

"Bantu aku pilih hadiah untuk Luhan" Jawabnya cuek,

"Memangnya ada apa? Bukannya ulangtahunnya ulangtahunmu dan anniversary kalian sudah lewat?"

"Ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, dan aku ingin memberikan hadiah manis padanya, hmm" Sehun oppa tersenyum—lebih terlihat seperti idiot darippada pria cuek dan tampan.

"Cih, idiot sekali" ucapku pelan.

"Aku mendengar perkataanmu, babygirl" Ia menarik kepalaku dan menyeretku dengan paksa.

Well, menolak keinginan seorang Oh Sehun adalah mustahil, bukan?

Sudah seminggu sejak pasangan dirumah dipisahkan—dan well, hari ini kami kembali ke kegiatan semula, ini hari minggu. Dan quality time untuk kita semua.

Kami sedang berada ditaman belakang—beberapa tanaman adalah milik dan hasil tangan Lay eomma—ia suka berkebun.

Ada Kai dan Xiumin yang sedang bermain bola—luhan dan Chen juga ikut dalam permainan absrud tersebut.

"Go Kai-yaaa~" Teriak Kyungsoo histeris, aku memasang earphone dan mengabaikan mereka—membaca novel baru yang dibelikan oleh mereka bersepuluh.

SUHO'S POV.

Melihat mereka tampak bahagia membuat perasaanku menghangat, bagaimana Lay dengan sabar mengawasi dan menjaga mereka hingga tumbuh begitu bahagia.

Melihat Sehun tampak sangat dekat dengan Lay, ia bahkan terus bersender pada tubuh Lay yang sedang tidur dengan earphone ditelinganya.

Well, memiliki orang yang kita sayangi adalah kebahagiaan bukan?

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

**XO's FAMILY.**

 **FREAKFANGIRLSX PROUDLY PRESENT.**

 **THIS IS YAOI STORY. IF U DON'T LIKE IT. JUST GET OFF UR ASS FROM HERE.**

 **EXO OFFICIAL PAIR IS HERE!**

 **ROMANCE/FAMILY/HUMOR/**

 **HUNHAN;KAISOO;CHANBAEK;SULAY;TAORIS;CHENMIN AS MAINCAST.**

 **RATED : T—M**

 **AKU – AS UR SELF!**

 **THIS STORY MAY NOT HAVE A CONFLICT BCS I HATE CONFLICT. HAHA. TYPO(S) AND BAD EYD.**

 **SILENT READERS ALLOWED. BUT REVIEWERS MORE PLEASED.**

Chapter 4. A Chanbaek's Wedding.

Baekhyun oppa dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan yang paling romantis dan gila menurutku, well. Mereka tak terpisahkan semenjak bayi—mereka berdua seakan diciptakan untuk selalu bersama, Chanyeol adalah pendiam kelas berat semasa kanak-kanak. Dan Baekhyun dengan sifat supelnya selalu membawa semua orang nyaman disekitarnya—

Aku selalu melihat tatapan penuh pemujaan dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun oppa—

Tak terkecuali dihari ini—hari dimana mereka resmi menjadi pasangan.

Memakai Tuxedo berwarna putih—dan dasi kupu-kupu yang singgah dengan indah pada pakaian keduanya, aku yakin banyak yang patah hati karena acara ini.

Aku memperhatikan mereka dari jauh—bersama yang lainnya tentu saja, Beberapa tamu datang dan menyalami mereka, tak terkecuali beberapa mantan Baekhyun oppa—ia adalah playboy pada masa SMA. Tapi cintanya selalu kembali kepada Park Chanyeol. How sweet?

"Hey, kenapa kau tak berhenti tersenyum—baek? Apa kau tak lelah?" tanya Chen sambil menyesap minumannya—aku mengangguk menimpali.

"Semua tamu yang datang banyak sekali, aku saja pusing melihatnya" Jawabku setuju diiringi anggukan yang lain.

"Aku malah sangat bahagia, asal kau tau" Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah-sok-kesal, Lay terkekeh.

"Benar, rasa bahagia itu pasti bisa melebihi rasa lelahmu—iya kan?"

"Benar eomma, karena aku sangat bahagia bisa menikahimu—Byun Baekhyun" Ucapan romantis chanyeol diakhiri dengan ciuman intim keduanya—aku terseyum sekali lagi, hatiku mengangat. Dan aku tenggelam dalam rasa bahagiaku.

* * *

Pesta keluarga adalah yang terbaik, kami tak pernah merayakan dengan sangat mewah—dengan bersantai diruang keluarga—infocus didepan menyala dan siap menampilkan film yang dipilih oleh Chanbaek, beberapa dari kami fokus ke film dan beberapa selalu asik dengan keributannya- sendiri.

"Hey Chanyeol-ah, jangan terlalu keras. Okay?" Ledek Xiumin, Sehun oppa tertawa dengan kencang.

"Baek, jika ia tak mau berhenti. Tendang saja bokongnya seperti biasa" Perintah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya pada kyungsoo.

"Ah, anak itu pasti minta tambah" Jawab Kai asal, Baekhyun otomatis melotot

"Eat this" Jawab baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya yang indah—Kai tertawa lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan posesif.

"Eomma sudah menyiapkan Cuti untuk pekerjaanmu- baekkie. Jadi jangan terlalu grogi nanti malam, okay?" ledek Lay,

"Aish eommaaa~" erang Baekhyun malu karena diledek oleh mereka semua.

* * *

" _Uurgh! Chan-ah~"_

" _Baekkk!"_

" _T—tunggu dulu!~"_

"Hmm sudah kuduga" sebuah suara dari depan ruangan kamar chanyeol dan baekyun terdengar, tunggu.

Siapa yang menguping?

"Menikmati show, tuan Oh?" Ledekku. Sehun mengangguk lalu sibuk mendengarkan lagi,

"kkkkk~Aku yakin Baekkie- hyung tak akan bisa berjalan besoknya" Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan pergi—

"Aish, dasar"

* * *

Benar saja, keesokan pagi Park Chanyeol datang dari lantai atas dengan senyuman idiotnya—ia mencium pipi Tao eomma yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah fashion—menyapaku yang sibuk dengan Novel dan menjitak kepala Chen yang sedang mengganggu Xiumin.

Aku mendengus lalu memperhatikan lagi si idiot itu, ia tenggelam didalam dapur beberapa menit sebelum kembali dengan nampan penuh makanan—

"Hey, dimana Baekkie hyung? Ini sudah mendekati waktu sarapan" Ledek Sehun oppa sambil menyenggolku. Aku tertawa setan dalam hati, aku tahu si albino ini sedang menyindir. Aku juga melihat Suho appa tertawa diam diam. Chanyeol menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"—umm, baek bilang.." Jawabnya sambil berpikir, aku tersenyum. Menunggu Chen oppa yang siap-siap untuk membuly Chanyeol.

"kau tak melakukannya dengan keras kan?" Sembur Kyungsoo dari arah dapur—aku menutup mulut karena bisa saja aku tertawa kencang.

"YA! SUDAH KUBILANG PARK CHANYEOL." Teriak Kyungsoo, tawaku meledak.

Seluruh keluargaku juga tertawa, Chanyeol sangat takut kepada kyungsoo yang tentu saja yang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun,

"A—aku, YAK! Berhenti mentertawai aku, bocah nakal!" Chanyeol memelintir telingaku pelan karena aku terus terusan tertawa. Melihat Chanyeol tanpa perlindungan Baekhyun adalah sebuah hiburan tersendiri.

FIN

 _Ahh gangerti, maaf ya? mood nulisku lagi bener-bener gak baik T-T banyak kejadian yang bikin aku gatau kudu nulis apa/? Aku bakal berusaha lagi biar mood nulis bisa membaik :3 Review please?_


	5. Chapter 5

**XO's FAMILY.**

 **FREAKFANGIRLSX PROUDLY PRESENT.**

 **THIS IS YAOI STORY. IF U DON'T LIKE IT. JUST GET OFF UR ASS FROM HERE.**

 **EXO OFFICIAL PAIR IS HERE!**

 **ROMANCE/FAMILY/HUMOR/**

 **HUNHAN;KAISOO;CHANBAEK;SULAY;TAORIS;CHENMIN AS MAINCAST.**

 **RATED : T—M**

 **AKU – AS UR SELF!**

 **THIS STORY MAY NOT HAVE A CONFLICT BCS I HATE CONFLICT. HAHA. TYPO(S) AND BAD EYD.**

 **SILENT READERS ALLOWED. BUT REVIEWERS MORE PLEASED.**

* * *

 **5\. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AERI.**

Aku baru saja selesai kuliah dan mampir ke cafe milik Xiumin dan Chen,

Cafe ini terlihat ramai—hanya tersisa beberapa meja yang kosong, aku menghampiri Chen yang sibuk dimeja dekat jendela, tentu saja ia sedang bersama Xiumin.

"Hey" Sapaku—chen tersenyum dan mempersilahkan aku duduk disebelah kanannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Xiumin, aku mengangguk. "Oppa, aku ingin cappucino" Rengekku dengan manja, Xiumin mengelus kepalaku dan meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Chen.

"Hei kiddos, besok ulangtahunmu- right?" Chen menoel daguku, aku mendecih kesal.

"Tidak—aku tak mau ada perayaan. Okay?" jawabku cepat.

"Siapa yang mau merayakan ulangtahunmu, jelek? Kau pikir aku peduli?" sindir Chen—aku mengangguk patuh.

"Aku bercanda, aku sangat menyayangimu—kiddos, aku yakin yang lain juga begitu. Jadi jangan memintaku untuk tak peduli dan melupakanmu, we are one—right?"

"Tapi aku selalu jadi perusak pesta" Desahku sedih.

Aku ingat memecahkan banyak balon saar ulangtahun Chanyeol—merusak kue saat ulangtahun Kyungsoo oppa, dan banyak sekali.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Chen mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang, aku tersenyum sendu sekali lagi—

Xiumin datang dengan 3 gelas cappucino.

"Kau ingin apa untuk besok?" Tanya Xiumin padaku, aku menggeleng

"Aku tak ingin apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bersama kalian semua" Ucapku sambil menatap Chen dan Xiumin bersamaan.

"Uuh~ how sweet?" Sehun dan Luhan tiba-tiba duduk disebelahku, luhan memelukku dengan erat dan Sehun oppa mengecup dahiku.

"Ugh, bukankah kalian masih ada kelas?" tanyaku pada keduanya.

"Bolos adalah hal yang menarik" Luhan menggedikan bahunya, Sehun tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi untuk memesan minuman.

* * *

"Happy birthday aeri!"—mereka semua berteriak gembira, aku tersenyum bahagia di video tersebut.

"Aeri-yaa~" Suara cempreng milik Baekhyun terdengar, aku tersenyum lagi.

"Happy birthday!" Video ini diambil oleh angle yang tepat, aku terlihat dikerumuni pria tampan dan menyenangkan. Dua orang didepanku adalah Eomma dan Appa. Mereka terlihat berangkulan sambil membawa sebuah kado.

"Buka ini" Lay menyerahkan sebuah box kecil padaku, aku dengan patuh menerima benda itu.

"Buka! Buka! Buka!" Suara sorak kedelapan oppa-ku terdengar, aku membuka kado pertamaku dengan keluarga ini dengan perlahan.

Oh, ini sebuah sepatu—dengan warna silver yang terlihat indah..

Sangat indah.

Aku berkaca-kaca saat menatap sepatu ini, terlihat sempurna..

"Apa kau suka?" Tanya Suho appa. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja!" Aku berteriak histeris lalu memeluk eomma dan Appa angkatku beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku menyayangimu." Lay berbisik ditelingaku, aku mengangguk dan selalu mengingat kata-katanya hingga hari ini.

Video merekam bagian lain—terlihat Tao eomma sedang membawa kue dengan Kris Appa yang dengan posesif memeluk Tao eomma, Tao terlihat sangat bahagia sambil terus berteriak Happy Birthday untukku.

Kini video menampilkan Tao eomma yang sedang berjongkok dan aku sedang bersiap siap untuk meniup lilin ulangtahunku.

"Make a wish, baby!" teriak Kris appa, aku menutup mataku divideo itu.

Doaku setiap aku menutup mata adalah..

 _Agar aku, bisa selalu bersama dengan mereka. Selamanya.._

FIN

 _Hai :3 ugh, ini Cuma 500 karakter/? Huhu maaf pendek banget. aku double update tapi :3 check another chappy! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**XO's FAMILY.**

 **FREAKFANGIRLSX PROUDLY PRESENT.**

 **THIS IS YAOI STORY. IF U DON'T LIKE IT. JUST GET OFF UR ASS FROM HERE.**

 **EXO OFFICIAL PAIR IS HERE!**

 **ROMANCE/FAMILY/HUMOR/**

 **HUNHAN;KAISOO;CHANBAEK;SULAY;TAORIS;CHENMIN AS MAINCAST.**

 **RATED : T—M**

 **AKU – AS UR SELF!**

 **THIS STORY MAY NOT HAVE A CONFLICT BCS I HATE CONFLICT. HAHA. TYPO(S) AND BAD EYD.**

 **SILENT READERS ALLOWED. BUT REVIEWERS MORE PLEASED.**

* * *

 **6\. A gift.**

Minggu pagi adalah hari yang menyenangkan, besok perayaan anniversary pernikahan SuLay dan juga Taoris yang ke 17. Kami sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga yang hangat—dengan tumpukan kado ditengah-tengahnya.

"Okay babies" Kris menepukkan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian kami yang sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing, semua menoleh dan menatap Kris appa dengan serius.

"Kami, sudah mempersiapkan 9 kado untuk kalian—dan kado ini akan diacak, kalian tak boleh menukar hadiah yang kalian miliki—arraseo?" Ucap Kris appa dengan tegas,

"Tapi appa! Tahun lalu aku mendapat eyeliner—aku tak mau, itukan harusnya milik baekki" Ucap Chanyeol protes, kris tertawa kecil lalu menggedikkan bahu.

"Siapa suruh kau memilih yang warna pink, tidak boleh tukar!" Ucap kris appa, kami semua bersorak kesal.

"Ugh, masa aku harus mendapat dress? Itu kan harusnya milik aeri" Ucap Luhan kesal, aku terkekeh.

"Tapi kau terlihat tampan, kok. Ge" ucap Sehun sambil mencium pipi Luhan.

"Benar, ia terlihat sexy" ucap Kai menambahkan, Kyungsoo dan Sehun melotot dengan bersamaan.

"U—uhm, a—aku tak bermaksud" Kai menunjukkan jari 'peace' nya sambil nyengir.

"Aish, arraseo. Kalian boleh menukarnya jika tak mau" jawab Lay eomma,

"Yas! Cool" jawab Chen.

* * *

Kami mulai membuka kado masing-masing. Dimulai dari Xiumin yang memilih kado berwarna hitam yang berukuran sedang.

"Aww! Yaaayyy! Thankyou!" Xiumin berteriak dengan senang saat mendapat sebuah jersey Liverpool.

"Yak! Itu milikku ge!" Teriak luhan dengan tak senang, ia berusaha menggapai Jersey yang telah dibubuhi tandatangan resmi tersebut, "eomma- appa. Itu untukku kan?" Luhan memasang wajah sedihnya,

Harusnya itu memang untuk Luhan gege kan?

"Karena minnie sudah memilih duluan, jadi itu milik Hyung, Luhan. Dan jangan menangis begitu, dasar anak cengeng" Kris mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sayang,

"Ayolah hyung, ambil-lah kado lainnya" Suruh Kai. Luhan melotot dan mengambil kado berwarna biru laut yang berukuran besar.

"Ini untukku!" Ucapnya dengan sinis, kemudian membuka kado dengan kasar.

"Yuck! Kenapa bebek ini isinya?!" teriaknya kesal. Kami semua tertawa gembira melihat ekspresi itu.

"Ups, sepertinya itu dibeli untuk Chen" Ucap Tao sengaja,

"Ahh eomma! Aku tak mau ini" Ucap Luhan manja,

"kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa itu untukmu, rusa jelek" Lay menjulurkan lidahnya pada Luhan yang memilih memeluk Sehunnya dengan erat karena kesal mendapatkan boneka bebek berukuran besar.

"Giliranmu" Ucap Suho pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mengambil yang ini" Ia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah berukuran sedang.

"Yas! Ini hadiahku. Yaay~ thankyou eomma- appa" Chanyeol memeluk Tao dan Kris bersamaan, langsung memakai Topinya yang berwarna hitam—dia terlihat tampan sekali uuu :3

"Giliranmu, kyungsoo" suruh Lay eomma, kyungsoo mengambil kadonya yang berwarna peach, mendapatkan..

Topi yang sama dengan Chanyeol?

"Yak, itu harusnya milikku" Ucap baekhyun kesal,

"Ewh, aku tak mau memiliki benda yang sama dengan si dobi ini" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidah pada rivalnya.

"Baek, bukalah hadiahmu" Suruh eomma.

Baekyun memilih kotak besar berwarna hijau.

"Omo! Kyung-ah, ayo kita bertukar hadiah" Baekhyun mengajukan penawaran.

"memangnya apa hadiahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"taraaa!~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan 3 keping CD official _maroon5, taylor swift, dan Ed Sheeran._

" _Fuck_ " teriak Kyungsoo dengan geram.

"Berikan padaku, baek~ dan topi jelek ini akan menjadi milikmu." Tawar kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar sekali seperti idiot.

"Deal" Keduanya bertukar hadiah masing masing.

"Uuuh~ bolehkah aku bertukar denganmu, ge?" Luhan masih tak menyerah. Ia sangat ingin Jersey Liverpool tersebut.

"Tidak" jawab Xiumin galak. Luhan mengerang dan memeluk Sehun lebih erat lagi.

"Bagianmu, Kai"

Kai mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hitam-putih berbentuk balok.

"Whoa!" Teriaknya senang saat mengeluarkan sebuah sepatu untuk dance edisi terbaru—

"Aaaaah! Aku juga mau itu, eomma" Sehun berteriak kesal,

"pilihlah hadiahmu sendiri, albino" Ucap kai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, Sehun menjitak kepala Kai kemudian.

Hanya terisa 3 kado. Yang pertama berwarna kuning dan yang kedua berwarna pink dan yang ketiga berwarna Putih

"Aku duluan" Chen mengambil yang berwarna putih dan membukanya.

"Uhm—luhan, ayo tukar denganku" Tawar chen.

"Apa milikmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Taraaa~" Chen mengeluarkan sebuah poster miranda kerr.

"Omo~ Untukku saja hyung!" Sehun berteriak histeris. Hampir saja menarik Poster berukuran besar tersebut.

"Yak! Tak mau, ish. Si miranda itu, eomma kenapa membuat seperti ini!" Teriak Luhan dengan kesal. Kami semua tertawa lagi, sikap luhan adalah yang paling kekanak-kanakan diantara kami semua.

"Ayolah luhannie~ aku sangat ingin bebek itu, kau bisa menukar miranda kerr ini dengan sehun nantinya" Chen melakukan penawaran lagi.

"Baiklah, akan kubakar benda ini" Luhan menyerahkan boneka Bebek kepada chen dan mengambil poster Miranda kerr dengan kesal.

"Sehun, giliranmu"

Lalu sehun mengambil kotak yang berwarna kuning,

"Woah! Baymax!" Sehun mengeluarkan boneka berwana putih tersebut.

"Luhannie, ini untukmu ya? tukar dengan Miranda Kerr-ku." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah imutnya.

"Cih, aku kalah dengan seorang tante-tante" Desah Luhan kesal tapi tetap saja menukar Baymax milik Sehun dengan Poster Mikerr berukuran besar tersebut.

"Aww, yeheet!~" Aku berteriak gembira saat membuka kadoku, kadoku yang berukuran paling besar ternyata adalah sebuah kandang, kandang kucing! Dengan seekor kucing berwarna putih yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Okay babies, sekarang pergi tidur. Besok kita akan merayakan anniversary eomma- dan appa. Ingat rencana kita, right?" Baekhyun berbicara ditengah kami.

Kita sedang berada didalam Teenager's room saat ini. Mempersiapkan hadiah untuk eomma dan appa besok.

"Okay!" Teriak kami bersamaan.

FIN

 _Chapter ini selesai! Apakah ada yang kurang? Review please?_


End file.
